Sueño no deseado
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Lettuce siempre ha estado enamorada de Pai, sin embargo nunca tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a él por ser enemigos. Un día ella despierta en un situación que jamás imaginó que le ocurriría a ella. Advertencias: Lettuce x Pai.


_**Resumen:Lettuce siempre ha estado enamorada de Pai, sin embargo nunca tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a él por ser enemigos. Un día ella despierta en un situación que jamás imaginó que le ocurriría a ella. Advertencias: Lettuce x Pai.**_

* * *

La chica nunca había estado en ese lugar, eso era seguro.

Las paredes color púrpura, el duro colchón y el aroma del lugar lo dejaban aún más claro. Lentamente giró sobre si misma hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que desprendía un leve y dulce olor a mora. Olía bien.

Aún somnolienta abrió los ojos y se llevó un mano a la boca intentado ahogar un bostezo. Al principio no había comprendido la situación, pero un vez su mente se despejó quedó de piedra: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La habían secuestrado? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella?

Rápidamente se levantó del pequeño catre y corrió con sus pies descalzos hasta la puerta, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en una esquina próxima a la salida. Ella gritó "¡Tranquilizate, Lettuce! ¡Mentén la calma! Esto no está pasando...Sí, eso es...Esto es solo un sueño..." Pensó mientras rozaba con las yemas de los dedos el reflejo de cierto alíen frente a ella "Es solo un sueño...Yo no puedo ser Pai-San".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de rápidas pisadas que sus sensibles orejas captaron al instante: Alguien estaba corriendo en su dirección.

Su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Kisshu bastante agitado — ¿¡Qué pasó, Pai?! — Exclamó el muchacho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Emm...E-Esto...Yo...L-La verdad es q-que...

El chico de cabellos verdes no pudo evitar levantar un ceja a la respuesta absolutamente nada normal de su amigo — ¿Estás bien? Acabas de gritar. Pensé que nos podrían estar atacando o algo.

Lettuce se quedó de piedra ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Decirle a Kisshu-San? ¡No! Eso no era una opcción, solo podía hacer una cosa...Ser Pai, hasta que encontrarse la forma de volver a ser ella...Por que eso era demasiado real para ser solo un sueño — Y-Yo..— Titubeó, pero rápidamente se corrigió para adquirir un tono de voz frío y cortante — Solo tuve un mal sueño.

— ¿Otra vez? — La postura del extraterrestre pareció relajarse antes de acercarse a ella y agarrarle la manos de una manera recorfortante — No puedes seguir culpandote por eso, no había nada que pudiera hacer entonces...Ni ahora. No somos dioses. Pai...No podemos cambiar el pasado.

¿Culparse? ¿Cambiar el pasado? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué le había pasado a Pai-San para que Kisshu tratara de calmarlo de una forma tan...poco Kisshu? — Lo sé. Gracias, Kisshu-San.

El mencionado lo miró extrañado — ¿Kisshu? — Intentó arreglar su error, pero solo hizo que el chiclo levantara una ceja aún más extrañado — ¿Kish?— Finalmente dió en el clavo, y se dejó caer en la cama cuando el mencionado se fué diciendo que iría desayunar.

"Menos mal" Suspiró "Pensaba que me descubriría...¿Qué haría Pai-San en este sitación...? ¡Espera un minuto! Si yo estoy en su cuerpo eso significa que él está..."

Lettuce no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana de la habitación. Se podía ver perfectamente la Tierra justo debajo de ella...Era un vista hermosa. Observó la habitación atentamente, era pequeña pero estaba organizada de tal forma que pareciera algo más espaciosa: En el cabecero de la cama había un corcho con un montón de fotografías y papeles, en casi todas ellas aparecía con otros cyniclones, algunos mayores que él, otros menores y otros de su misma edad. su familia y sus amigos; a la derecha del camastro había una mesita de noche llena de un montón de aparatos electrónicos que ella no conocía y a su lado en la esquina estaba el espejo; enfrente de la ventana había un escritorio y a los lados de este unas cortinas de color negro. Lettuce estaba impresionada, salvo el lugar donde ahora se encontraba sentada y el escritorio (que estaba lleno de papeles) todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Siguió mirando ahora por el lado derecho: A la izquierda de la puerta había una gran pecera llena con un montó de rocas y plantas, mientras a la derecha había un baúl que supuso que usaría para guardar la ropa ya que no había ningún armario en el lugar y finalmente; cerca de la ventana había un piano bastante desgastado.

Lo siguiente en lo que la muchacha se fijó fue en su no-reflejo. Pai llevaba el pelo suelto y eso le daba un aspecto más ¿intersante? Si, esa era la palabra para los ojos de la chica. Vestía solo una camiseta que le quedaba algo grande, las mangas le llegaban hasta las falanges de los dedos y hasta poco más abajo del muslo y unos pantalones de pijama negros.

"Que contraste..." Pensó "No se parece en nada al Pai-San de las batallas..." Curiosenado se acercó al escritorio, todo el papeleo eran cosas complicadas que la joven era incapaz de entender. Paseó por la habitación durante un buen rato sin saber que hacer: Incluso probó a tocar el piano, pero se podría decir que la música no era su don.

Finalmente decidió ir a desayunar debido al sonido de su estomago que protestaba por la falta de alimento. Encontrar la cocina fue fácil, la nave en la que vivían era pequeñita: Constaba de tres habitaciones, un baño, un salón, una pequeña sala de entrenamiento y una cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina vio a Kisshu y Taruto conversando sobre la próxima batalla. Ella decidió hacer lo que normalmente haría Pai: Ignorarlos. Abrió la nevera y se sorprendió al ver que lo único que había era fruta y verdura, nada de carne, yogures, leche, ¡ni siquiera agua! Por Dios, ¿qué clase de persona podría vivir en esos extremos?

—¡Oye, Pai! ¿Crees que hoy lo conseguiremos? — Exclamó el pequeño de los extraterrestres que comía felizmente una bolsa de dulces.

—¿Conseguir qué?

—¡Derrotar a las Mew´s por supuesto!

Lettuce casi se queda de piedra, ¿¡Cómo demonios se suponía que tendría que actuar ahora?! Ella no podía atacar a sus amigas...Pero tampoco podría arriesgarse a ser descubierta —Eh...Hoy no me siento demasiado bien.

—Ya se nota — Respondió Kisshu que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo una manzana — ¡Y tu deja de comer eso! ¿Sabes lo malo que es? — Exclamó arrebantando los dulces a su hermano que inútilmente trataba de recuperalos — De todas formas no creo que Deep Blue te deje quedarte en casa descansando, ya sabe como es. Mejor bajamos a la Tierra y te sientas en un banco a esperar o algo, Tart y yo nos haremos cargo.

— ¿De verdad harías eso?

— ¿Pones en duda mi preciada amistad? — Se burlo el chico antes de girarse hacia Taruto — Te vas a morir por esto.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! — Gritó montando un numérico que Lettuce observó en silencio, jamás había visto a los alíens comportarse tan...humanos.

— Tienes razón, no lo es — Cedió dejando caer la bolsa en la mesa — De todas formas es hora de ir preparándose ¡Me voy vestir!

El mediano se fué corriendo a lo que la Mew supuso que era su habitación y decidió hacer lo mismo, dejando a un Taruto bastante extrañado en la cocina ¿Pai no estaba bien? Eso era raro.

Por otra parte Lettuce no pudo evitar sonrojarse al "verse" con el uniforme de su enemigo en sus brazos. Bien, solo era quitarse otra ropa y ponerse otra, no era tan difícil...O al menos trataba de convencerse de ello.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y comenzó a quitarse el jersey, pero no pudo evitar mirar el reflejo en el espejo y ver el vientre desnudo de Pai, cosa que le dio demasiado vergüenza y se colocó la prenda nuevamente. No podía hacerlo.

No le quedaba otra que ir así, solo esperaba que los otros alíens no sospecharan más de lo que ya parecían hacer. Ahora solo se presentaba otro problema...¿Cómo bajaría a Tokio? Es decir, ella sabía que los cyniclones podían teletransportarse pero eso no sabía hacerlo...Ahora si que estaba en un problema, era imposible que no dijeran nada al respecto...

Lentamente salió de la habitación y caminó al salón donde estaba lo que en la Tierra conocían como "televisión", en ella había una mujer extraterrestre hablando en un idioma que para la chica era desconocido, pero se sorprendió como poco a poco esas palabras iban tomando significado en su mente ¡Podía entenderlo! ¡Entendía el idioma de los cyniclones! ¡Eso era simplemente increíble!

La mujer hablaba sobre los últimos sucesos en un lugar llamado `Otokiza´, debía de ser el lugar donde ellos vivían.

— Esta mañana del 12 de Julio aconteció en el pueblo de Otokiza, de la región de Hanon un terremoto que cobró la vida de 200 personas, otras 100 resultaron heridas de las cuales 60 fueron heridas de grabedad y las otras 40 solo fueron leves, y solo 4 salieron ilesos. El terremoto provocó un desprendimientos de rocas que acabó con las reservas de agua en cuestión de segundos, la escuela de menores Teitan, la escuela de mayores de Otokiza y las casas de los afectados. Las familias afectadas son las siguientes: Momozono, midorihoshi, Ikisatashi, mizuboshi,...

— ¿Pai, nos vamos? — Preguntó Taruto acompañado del peliverde.

— Em..S-Si claro — Respondió colocándose al lado de ambos, esperando la oportunidad para posar su mano en el hombro de alguno, que por suerte logró y pasó desapercibido.

Llegaron a la bahía de Tokyo, donde se separaron y Lettuce caminó hasta un banco bajo un árbol de cerezo "Debe de ser sobre las 11:00" pensó "A estas horas debería de estar en clase". Esperó pacientemente, pero para su sorpresa en pocos minutos una figura muy familiar se dejó ver en el lugar: Era ella.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó? — Preguntó "Lettuce" al "chico" que simplemente negó con la cabeza — Ya veo, realmente no esperaba mucho de ti. ¿Qué haces así vestida?

—Y-Yo...tenía mucha vergüenza y...p-pues...

— ¿Y pensaste que sería buena idea bajar a la Tierra en pijama?

—L-Lo siento...

Pai suspiró, esa situación realmente era un fastidio — Ven conmigo, vamos a un lugar más privado.

Ambos caminaron por el parque hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, durante el camino Lettuce no dejaba de pensar en él: Quería hablar con ella, ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? ¿Cómo se comportó en su cuerpo? y miles de preguntas más,

Al encontrarse en completa intimidad Pai habló — ¿Cómo dejas que la gente te trate así?

Un simple "¿Eh?" era lo único que pudo salir de su no-voz, esperaba alguna pregunta, pero no esa.

— Sé que eres amable, pero no puedes permitir que las personas te traten como lo hacen. Al estar en tu cuerpo aprendí mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Y no me parece correcto que permitas que esas chicas se pasen contigo.

— Yo...No puedo hacer otra cosa... No quiero estar sola y si...Y si para hacerme amiga de ellas tengo que permitir eso, yo...

— Eso no es amistad. En mi planeta se le llama maltrato, acoso, intimidación. Aun que bueno, dudo que vuelvan a molestarte en un buen tiempo.

Lettuce parapadeó — ¿Q-Qué les hiciste?

Una leve sonrisa se formó en en el rostro de la "chica" cuando recordó las miradas de horror de esas humanas al darle a una de ellas una patada en la cabeza al tratar de golpearla, y al recordar la mirada de la clase cuendo tiró el lienzo de la clase de arte al suelo cuando hablaban sobre ella — Eso no importa ahora. Lo que tenemos que averiguar es como volver a la normalidad. ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste ayer?

Lettuce se sonrojó al recordar lo que había hecho...Mejor dicho, imaginado la noche anterior. Ella había estaba terminando de escribir una historia de romance, donde ambos protagonistas acababan besandose bajo los árboles de cerezo y ella no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y a Pai. — Yo...Terminé de escribir una historia ¿Y tú?

Pai desvió la mirada al recordar, la verdad es que estaba terminando de componer una canción que Taruto prácticamente le rogó por meses, y que trataba sobre una chica inspirada en Lettuce, claro que ese era un secreto que solo él sabía — Terminé de componer una canción.

— Oh, ¿por eso el piano?

— Me gusta componer, es una forma de poder expresarse.

— Decirlo todo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ¿verdad? Te entiendo perfectamente, es lo mismo que siento yo al escribir. Siento que mis emociones se transmiten a todos lo que lo leen. Quiero creer que con la música ocurre lo mismo.

— Exactamente, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Comentó Pai a lo que Lettuce asintió — Tu madre dijo que no te preocuparas por lo de un tal "Fujimura-Kun" ¿A qué se refería?

— Hace un tiempo me enamoré de él, pero él me rechazó y se burló de mis sentimientos al enterarse, él comenzó el acoso hacia mí. No le bastó con rechazarme...Me rompió el corazón, lo pisteó y se rió de él.

— Siento escucharlo, eso da asco.

—¿Puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta? Hoy Kisshu-San comentó algo sobre unas pesadillas, y dijo que no podías seguir culpandote, que no era tu culpa y que no podéis cambiar el pasado...¿A qué se refería?

— Eso...Es algo muy personal

— Siento haber preguntado, no tienes que contestarme si no quieres — Dijo apresuradamente la chica, pero antes de poder continuar Pai la cortó.

— Fue hace tiempo, yo tenía la misma edad que Taruto tiene ahora. Vivía con mis padres y mis hermanos. Un día salí con una amiga a jugar, pero hubo un derrumbe que afectó al deposito de gas...Hubo una gran explosión que destruyó muchos hogares y familias. La mía estaba en el límite del radio de la explosión. Murieron por que la casa se derrumbó encima de ellos, cuando yo llegué solo el menor de mis hermanos estaba vivo...Él resto habían fallecido poco antes. Si yo hubiera llegado tan solo un minuto antes ahora estarían vivos.

—Lo siento mucho...Debió de ser muy duro..¿Puedo preguntar que pasó después de eso?

— Mi hermano y yo fuimos adoptados por un amigo de mi padre, fue entonces cuando conocí a Kish.

—Ya veo...Eres muy fuerte..

Ambos se quedaron mirando en un cómodo silencio que duró varios minutos, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y más, hasta que terminaron juntando sus labios uniendose en un cálido y tímido beso.

Al abrir los ojos todo había terminado, cada un volvía estar en su cuerpo. Rápidamente los dos se separaron trantando desesperadamente de ocultar su sonrojo — Yo ya me voy — Comentó el alien caminando rápidamente en la dirección de la salida del parque antes de pararse en seco — Me caes bien, Lettuce.

— ¿Podremos volver a vernos así alguna vez?

— ¿Cuándo y donde?

— Mañana en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora.

Pai no dijo nada más para despedirse, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar. Dejando a una Lettace muy feliz y emonionada que iba a llegar tarde a clases por primera vez en su vida.


End file.
